This Can Be Destiny
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: Dreamseers have seen into the future and say that destiny can't be changed but it is starting with Subaru's destiny. R&R. Story continues slash/yaoi, violence and coarse language, Veiw Discretion is advised.
1. Prologue

Declaimer: These are not my characters; except for one that I will save for farther in the story when I actually bring him in

**Declaimer**: These are not my characters; except for one that I will save for farther in the story when I actually bring him in. I will be altering the storyline to fit my vision but please believe that X/1999 is one of the best storylines made.

"Kakyou, listen to me…" her voice was like a melody to his ears and he seemed to melt into every word she spoke, he could never say no to her, that's why he witnessed her death. He believed that the future could be changed, it wasn't though and the hope that he had for changing it, it would never return. She had died when he had tried to save her, she was gone and he was alone…. Alone with his dreams…. Alone with his pain…. Alone and destined to be forever….

"Kakyou!" her voice grew louder and he was forced to move his eyes until they fell on her absolute beauty. Hokuto Sumeragi, gorgeous in every way possible.

"Hokuto…" his breath passed through his lips although he was actually unsure if he had said her name or if his lips had just mouthed them.

"My brother, Subaru, is going to… he's going to kill Seishiro… please, you must take me to him, you must let me talk to him…" her words were so delicate and laced with her pain. Kakyou knew that nothing she could do would change what would happen and felt that the fight was futile but when she looked up with her emerald eyes glistening with tears, there was no doubt of what to do.

He nodded his head, "Hokuto, I will take you but destiny will not be changed, you must know that…"

Her eyes met with his own and for a second he saw the face of Kotori Monou, the sister of the seven angels leader, Fuma. He knew what she was going to say and there was no way to fight against it… just what would she say to her brother?

"Very well…" Kakyou said as the plain around them began to disintegrate around them to reveal a forested area with cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

"Subaru…" Hokuto said as she slowly began moving towards her younger brother.

Subaru's eyes shot up on to his elder sister and for a mere second there was a look of pain, "Hokuto are you really here? How can it be?" He said quietly staring into her deep eyes.

Hokuto reached her brother and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I've come to tell you my wish, to give it to you and to ask you for a promise…"

He nodded his head as he returned the embrace of his sister, "I'll do whatever it is that you ask of me, please just tell me, tell me what I must do to make you happy… but will you first tell me…"

"…How I can be here?" She finished his question for him. "When I died, I sacrificed my life for you, to protect you if my wish could not be granted. I never had time to tell you my wish then but always had hope that one day… one day I would be able to. At the very moment that I died, I had entered Kakyou's dream… I thought like before, it would just be a projection of me, but I had separated my soul. Part of me had moved on but another part of me stayed behind… buried in the heart of Kakyou. I live within him. He may believe that he is alone, but I am always there… even when he can't see me."

A small smile grew on the lips of Subaru, "Does this mean that I could see you again?"

He felt them before he knew what they were but tears were dripping onto his shoulder, he knew what her answer would be, he didn't want to hear it but he knew that it was coming.

"Brother… I…. If my final wish if granted, you will be happy, you will always remember me and I will live on in your heart. I will not come back… your future will lay in the hands of another and although you will still be sad about the past, I would be a burden on your happiness, my final wish is for your happiness."

"I understand and I know the pain I feel is only matched by your own," He said pulling her in tighter, "Please tell me what you wish…"

"My final wish is for you…" she moved her head up and slowly whispered into his ear.

Kakyou watched from a distance. He was stunned by the realization that she had always been with him and forever would be. He could feel the loneliness being lifted from his chest, he was happy again.

Subaru's eyes snapped open and his hand moved onto his sister's head, "Sister, if that is truly your final wish, I will grant it, just please… please be happy with Kakyou…"

So this is the prologue… I will be working on this story hardcore… just because I am totally in love with X/1999. I am also looking for a beta reader, if you are interested please contact me, all applicants must be able to accept the fallowing conditions.

Must know the whole storyline of X/1999

Must accept the ideas of slash/yaoi in the series

Must be comfortable with working through e-mails and/or messengers.

If any farther questions, please send me a private message. I may have two beta readers for this story as I have done in the past.


	2. You Are Forgiven

Subaru stared out the window at the illuminated purple dragon in the sky; the time had come

Subaru stared out the window at the illuminated purple dragon in the sky; the time had come. It was now the time to grant his sister's final wish… would he be able to change the destiny that had been set out for him.

His shaky hand reached up and turned the lock on his window. He had no choice, it was his calling, and he had to be quick before the other's arrived.

He opened the window and let out a sigh before dashing out into the night.

Seishirou stared out over the water from the edge of the bridge. He knew that it was his destiny to be here, to fight against Subaru, the person that meant the most in the world to him. If only there could be another way, but he was a dragon of earth and Subaru, he was a dragon of heaven, one of the seven seals.

His eyes averted from the water and he began to walk along the bridge as he reached in his jacket and took out a cigarette. As he placed it in his mouth and stopped suddenly. Before him was the man he would either die to or kill.

Subaru raised his hand and lit the cigarette in the other's mouth, "You shouldn't smoke… it will kill you…" Subaru said dropping the lighter into his pocket.

Taking a long pull of his cigarette, Seishirou stared at the other, "My destiny ends here today, will one cigarette really matter?"

Both jumped back and Subaru's hands shot to his chest to create his Kekkai, "Seishirou…"

Seishirou's hand flung forward and a group of black spell seals flew forward as they changed into black birds but Subaru quickly avoided them all by jumping high into the air.

"Seishirou, there's something that you must know!" He said as he slow descended back to the ground.

"There's nothing from you that I want to hear!" The black haired shouted as he threw another set of black seals that suddenly burst into flames towards the other.

Subaru touched off the ground and he went straight through the middle of each fireball to touch down in front of the other. Slowly he climbed to his feet and met Seishirou face to face. "Seishirou…" Subaru said suddenly jumped into the other's chest and tightly wrapping his arms around the other in a tight embrace, "I never thought I would be able to forgive you… and for the longest time… I wanted nothing but to kill you. Now I understand why Hokuto had to die."

"Subaru…" Seishirou whisper out with a trembling voice as his arms began to rise to return the embrace of the other.

"She came to me last night in my dream, she no longer lives in her body, but a piece of her soul now lives in a dreamseer… she told me her final wish…" Subaru said looking up towards the other and slowly moving his face towards the other's, "She told me that her final wish… that her final wish was for me to forgive you," as his words ended, his lips met those of Seishirou.

The black-haired man was in shock for a moment before his eyes slide shut and his hand moved from Subaru's lower back to his neck.

As the lips broke apart Subaru laid his head back on the other's chest, "I know what you are going to say… you are going to say that as long as I am one of the seven seals, and you are one of the seven angels, we will be enemies… and in that case… I with vanquish my title as one of the seven seals. I don't want to fight with you Seishirou… I… love you…"

Seishirou's eyes fell upon the brown hair of the other, "Subaru… I am so sorry…" he said squeezing the other tighter.

Slowly the barrier field around began to fade and everything around them began to return to normal but still they stayed there in each other's embrace.

"What… It can't be…" Princess Hinoto's voice spoke around the hall, "the destiny of Subaru… it's been changed… how could this be…"

"Princess… are you saying…" Sohi began.

"…that Subaru has changed his destiny…" Hien finished.

"The destiny of Subaru was to kill Seishirou using the spell that his sister cast when she sacrificed herself… but it seems that he will not kill the other… and the other is not going to kill him…. It seems that he has… he has disbanded his rank in the seven seals…."

"Princess!" Hien shouted out in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Sohi's reaction matched that of her sisters.

"It is…."

"What? How… how did he do it!" Kakyou shouted out a little shaken by what had happened.

Hokuto's arms slowly wrapped around the waist of the other and she laid her head between his shoulders, "Subaru fulfilled my final wish. My final wish was for him to forgive Seishirou and tell him the feelings that he truly had all along… and my brother did it… he changed destiny… nothing has been decided… we have proved that anything can happen."

Kakyou shook his head as he place his hand on Hokuto's, "No, there are minor changes but in the end, Kamui cannot defeat his Gemini…"

Ok, so there's the second chapter… still looking for beta reader! More twists to come….


End file.
